


Full Time Job

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're up to it how about some fluffy comforting Ryan/Jeremy? I could really use some fluff rn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Time Job

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever lovely Tats, I do not know your AO3 name so... <3

Jeremy’s elbow ached as he pushed against the counter top. His tongue snuck through his lips. It waggled desperately as his whole body strained. His fingers grasped something cold and Jeremy pinched it. He sighed heavily as the object slipped away.

“God damn it.” Jeremy’s heels touched the ground and his shoulders slumped. His fingers drummed against the counter as he pondered his next move.

 

His eyes travelled to the dining table. One of the handcrafted wooden chairs was slightly askew, sticking out and attracting Jeremy’s attention. He sighed and stretched to toe the chair back into its place. As the chair slid forward, Jeremy stopped. He smiled to himself as he reached for the chair instead. He pulled it away and towards the counter top.

“Can of beans, you are totally going to be my bitch.” Jeremy said. He placed his foot upon the seat of the chair and lifted himself upwards. Jeremy smirked as he became eyelevel with the shelf. His fingers curled around the can that had eluded him before.

 

The sudden pop of the toaster sent Jeremy flying. He yelled out as his foot slipped from the chair. Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for his head to collide with the floor. It collided with something hard but it wasn’t tile.

“What were you doing on top of that chair?” Ryan said. His arms kept Jeremy’s body from falling to the ground.

“I was getting these.” Jeremy held up the beans he’d managed not to drop.

“You could have asked me to get them for you.” Ryan lowered Jeremy to the ground. The younger man stepped away from him.

 

“I can do it myself, see, I got them.” Jeremy said. He shuffled to the toaster. Jeremy pinched the crust of the toast. He retracted his hand quickly and cursed at the toaster for burning him. Ryan stole his boyfriend’s hand and kissed his reddened fingertips.

“You fell and if it hadn’t have been for me, you would have seriously hurt yourself.” Ryan said.

“I’d have been fine, you’re overreacting.” Jeremy yanked his hand away. He reached for the toast again. His face scrunched up but he didn’t drop it this time.

“You worried me.” Ryan’s shoulders slumped. He leaned against the counter.

“You’re a big baby.” Jeremy said.

 

Ryan pouted. Jeremy laughed at him.

“You’re not helping your case, you know.” Jeremy started to open the can of beans.

“If I hadn’t have been here, you’d have hit your head and…” Ryan’s words melted into Jeremy’s lips. When they parted, Ryan still look worried but Jeremy was smiling.

“I’d have been fine, you’d have nursed me back to health if I wasn’t.” Jeremy sung.

“I shouldn’t have to nurse you back to help. You should be more careful.” Ryan said. Jeremy rolled his eyes. He stroked Ryan’s arms and smiled up at him.

“You need to calm down, I’m fine. You don’t have to do anything.” Jeremy said.

“Except worry about you.” Ryan shook his head.

“Well, that comes with the job.” Jeremy said.

 

 

“What job?” Ryan shuffled past his boyfriend to the can of beans. He opened one of the higher cupboards for a plastic bowl.

“The job of dating me.” Jeremy said. He snatched the bowl from Ryan’s hands and poured the beans into it. Ryan frowned. He took the bowl back and pushed it into the microwave.

“Well, it’s a lousy job. I don’t think I’m even getting paid.” Ryan said.

“Yes you are.” Jeremy bumped into his boyfriend’s side.

“I am?” Ryan bumped him back. “With what?”

“With my love, kisses, cuddles and all that jazz.” Jeremy said. Ryan scoffed.

“Yeah, sure, like that’s worth it.” Ryan said.

 

Jeremy slapped himself on the chest, stepped backwards and looked at his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe you just said that to me.” Jeremy shied away from Ryan when the other man reached out for him. Ryan didn’t let up. He followed Jeremy until he was pushed against the counter.

“You know that I was kidding.” Ryan caressed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“It wasn’t funny.” Jeremy moved away from Ryan’s touch.

“I’m sorry.” Ryan said. He dropped his hand. Jeremy felt his resolve crumble. He sighed.

“What are you going to do to make it up to me?” Jeremy said.

 

The microwave beeped and Ryan turned towards it. He took the steaming bowl out. Jeremy watched as he opened the drawer. He took out a fork. Ryan stirred the beans before putting them back in the microwave. He set it again and turned to Jeremy.

“Can you pass me the butter?” He said.

“Don’t change the topic, you’ve got to make it up to me.” Jeremy said. Ryan held out his hand. Jeremy huffed and turned towards their fridge. He took the butter and pushed it into Ryan’s hand.

“Thank you.” Ryan said. He opened the drawer again to retrieve a knife. He buttered Jeremy’s toast.

“Buttering my toast doesn’t count.” Jeremy said. The microwave beeped again.

 

 

Ryan retrieved a plate and placed the toast upon it. He took the bowl of beans from the microwave. Jeremy watched him pour the steaming hot food onto his toast. Ryan took out a new, clean knife and fork.

“I made you a meal.” Ryan handed the plate to Jeremy.

“You can’t present me with the food I made for myself.” Jeremy took the plate.

“Do you forgive me?” Ryan asked. Jeremy shook his head. “No?” Ryan pushed.

“Of course I forgive you… though next time you’re making me a better meal.” Jeremy said.

“I can live with that.” Ryan said.


End file.
